Let's Be Friends
by FictionMission
Summary: Lee wants to engage in friendly rivalry and be a comrade to the Kazekage. On a mission to Suna, Lee finds he just might get the chance. Will something more happen between the two ninjas? Warning: Crackfic. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: **CRACK-FIC**. Mention of yaoi._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto._

* * *

It was unbearably hot as they ran through the desert. Gai led his team towards Suna, where their current mission was located at. Apparently, some rogue ninjas were disturbing the village, and Gaara had requested their aid. Lee figured for the Kazekage to ask for their help, meant that these guys were powerful. Either that, or he was too busy with paperwork and needed their assistance. Either way, he was excited to be visiting Gaara. A pit of nerves coiled within him though, making him feel unsettled and a bit frightened. It wasn't that he was scared of the redhead necessarily, but he still wanted to prove his power to him. He wanted to prove to Gaara he could beat him battle and be an amazing ninja, despite only using taijutsu.

Somehow, he doubted he would be given a chance to fight him today.

"We should be there any minute." Lee stated, adjusting his backpack. Wiping the sweat from his thick brows, he smiled widely at the guards near the village gates.

The sand ninja were serious as usual, eyeing his and Gai's bright green jumpsuit and overly enthusiastic grins with a bit of disdain, but nonetheless they let the team through. TenTen nearly laughed at the looks on the guards faces, before turning to Neji who calmly observed his surroundings with a quick sweep of his pale eyes.

Suddenly, a huge wave of sand rushed towards them making all four freeze and take a few steps backwards.

TenTen gasped. Her hands came to her face protectively. "What is that? A sandstorm?"

Neji blinked, tilting his head slightly. Before he could use his eyes to see straight through the sand, it settled down completely and in its dusty wake Gaara stood there with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Oh, it's you." Gaara said quietly. "I thought you were enemy shinobi."

Lee straightened up, twitching a bit nervously. "G-Gaara...nice to see you again..."

The kunoichi tapped his shoulder a couple times. "You're too nervous, you're gnashing your teeth." TenTen whispered.

"I may have lost when we fought that day," Lee said, suddenly confident again as he placed his hands on his hips, "...but I have been working hard. I won't lost next time!" He gave a thumbs-up and his usual friendly smile, but Gaara only stared at him blankly.

The young Kazekage turned and walked away from them, his arms still folded. "Follow me." He murmured.

Lee's mouth fell open slightly and his hand fell to his side. '_I was completely ignored?!_'

"He doesn't even see you as a threat..." TenTen murmured, quietly enough that Lee wouldn't hear her snide remark.

Neji heard though, but he appeared calm as usual. "Well, Gaara is the Kazekage after all."

"Don't be sad." Gai chimed in, patting Lee's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's go complete our mission and we'll celebrate afterwards! How's that sound?"

"Good...I guess..." Lee murmured.

Gai gasped, turning him around to face him directly by forcibly grabbing his shoulders. "What happened to your youthful outlook? Now is not the time to be so grim, Lee! Now come on, let's complete this mission!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee agreed, nodding.

o

In the Kazekage's office, Gaara sat going through some papers. Setting them aside, he brushed a hand through his bright red hair. Folding his hands, he focused his emerald eyes up at them seriously.

"Now, about this mission..." He began, flickering his eyes to land on Lee's face momentarily before looking at them all, "We've got word rogue ninjas have infiltrated the village and I want your help in rooting them out."

Neji bowed slightly, nodding. "You can count on us. We'll do everything we can."

TenTen was surprised Lee didn't also comment politely. He was usually the first one to do so. Peering closely at his face, she noticed he appeared almost angry. Threatened, even. It was unlike him, causing her to blink curiously and move closer to him.

'_Does he still hold a grudge against Gaara, even though they appeared to make up during the fight against Kimimaro and the war? I thought he had put the past behind him_.' TenTen thought, frowning. '_Lee's been glaring at him...and why he is suddenly so close?!_'

Lee was standing directly in front of Gaara, who had since gotten up from his chair to stand before them. The taijutsu user was standing way too close to the younger man, who didn't seem to mind the closeness of their faces. Gaara merely stared at him blankly, though he did look a little confused by his actions.

The black-haired boy's lips puckered slightly, causing everyone else to flinch and look at him like he'd grown horns from his head. Neji roughly pulled him back, feeling the urge to smack the idiot across the face.

Wind blasted the doors open, and Temari came in just in time to see Lee try to plant one on her little brother. The blonde looked furious, raising her fan in his direction. Clenching her teeth, her blue eyes narrowed as she stormed over to him with Kankuro right behind her.

"What the hell are you doing to my baby brother, you idiot?" She raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else.

Lee laughed nervously, shrugging. "I don't know what got into me. I thought...well he was so close...so I merely thought..."

"_You_ were the one that was too close to _him_!" TenTen shouted, shaking her head as she sighed.

She loved Lee as a friend, but sometimes he was so...idiotic wasn't the word. Idealistic? Socially awkward at times? She didn't know, but she felt embarrassed for Gaara.

The Kazekage himself did not appear to mind. He still looked neutral, as though nothing had happened between them at all.

"Don't try anything with our Kazekage, 'kay?" Kankuro asked casually, though a protective glare showed he meant business.

"Geez..." Temari muttered, putting her fan down by her side. "Of all the things I thought would happen today, that was not one of them..."

Lee shrugged helplessly. "I thought he was trying to steal my first kiss!" He explained, raising his hands innocently.

"Why the hell would Gaara kiss someone like you?!" Temari screamed, looking him up and down disdainfully. "What is wrong with you?"

"Please forgive Lee, he's not feeling quite like himself." Gai said, smiling at her. She relaxed a little, but still glared in Lee's direction. "He can act strangely when he feels threatened or intimidated, which rarely happens."

"I'll say." Neji murmured calmly, recalling the many times Lee had acted very oddly around him in the past, claiming he would one day defeat the Hyuuga in battle, which had yet to occur.

"Lee, just apologize already." TenTen said, smacking him.

The smack brought him back to reality, and he bowed with shame marring his face. "I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. I shouldn't have done such a strange thing."

"It's fine." Gaara said quietly.

"That didn't sound sincere enough to me." Temari commented, frowning. Kankuro nodded his agreement.

Gai patted Lee's back, smiling at him. "Let's apologize together. I am in charge of you, after all. I should claim some responsibility for your behavior."

"Thank you, sensei."

Turning to the older siblings, they put on cheesy smiles for them and bowed politely.

"I apologize, 'kay?" Lee said, bowing.

"Sorry, 'kay?"

Kankuro fumed at them, nearly growling. "Don't copy me! That was even less sincere than before. I should-!"

"Forget it." Temari said, placing a hand in front of him to calm him down. "They're idiots."

Neji blanched, trying to diffuse the situation. "They are not always this stupid, I assure you." He said, feeling the urge to sigh. He still didn't know to this day why he had to be put on this particular team.

TenTen nodded. "Lee is just nervous, which is unusual for him. You'll have to excuse his behavior. I'm so sorry about this, Gaara."

"It really isn't a problem." The redhead assured her. "As long as you are still capable of fighting, that's all that matters. I'm glad you were able to come here."

They were all relieved and shocked by the Kazekage's maturity, a maturity unusual for one so young. He had an air of grace and dignity about him without being pretentious, which Neji secretly admired for a moment.

TenTen interrupted the Hyuuga's thoughts abruptly. "Lee's acting weirder than usual today."

"Yeah, he's being an instigator." Neji agreed quietly. "Not the kind of cooperation we need."

A messenger suddenly burst into the room, getting everyone's attention. "Kazekage-sama, I've just gotten word that the rogue ninjas have left our village. Apparently, they found it was too calm here, not enough people to cause an uproar. So word is they've moved on to more largely populated areas, such as Konoha."

"They're headed to the Leaf Village?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Yes, sir. Most likely."

"Thank you."

"Not at all, sir." With that, he was gone.

"I've got an idea!" Gai proclaimed all of a sudden, "I know what will break the ice and help everyone feel comfortable around each other."

"Please don't." Neji begged calmly, sighing a little.

"Gai-sensei...um..." The brown-eyed kunoichi murmured worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's a great idea! You'll all love it!"

o

Soon, they found themselves in Konoha, minus Temari and Kankuro who had stayed behind in the Sand village. Gaara felt a bit awkward and out-of-place around them. He'd been to Konoha before, but usually it was for more pressing matters, such as exams or war or something...well, important.

This was a lower rank mission he'd asked them to help him with, and now that they were in the Leaf village, this all felt a bit too casual for his taste. It was almost like they were all...hanging out. Gaara did not 'hang out' with people, not because he didn't like them, it just wasn't his thing.

Gai looked behind him at the teens walking behind him with a huge smile. "We're going to have a barbeque to build trust between our team and the Sand village."

"I already trust you." Gaara said, and if he had eyebrows, they certainly would've been raised by now.

"I know, but barbeques are an excellent summer tradition, where friends and families get together and let their youthful passion burn along with their cheap beef." He explained.

"That actually doesn't sound very nice..." TenTen muttered.

"It's also an arena where boring fathers everywhere fight for their wives' attention and children's respect." He continued, nodding.

"Stop making barbeques sound so awful!" The kunoichi yelled.

"The point is..." Gai added, "Is that it's a place where bored students and families can get jazzed up and learn to get along with each other."

o

Inside the BBQ place they normally went to, the Leaf ninjas weren't surprised to see Shikamaru and Choji there. They two usually ate there, or rather the genius sat there while the other stuffed his face.

"Hey you guys!" Choji exclaimed, before pausing as he noticed Gaara, "Hello, Kazekage-sama."

"H-Hello." Gaara murmured, feeling even more out-of-place than ever.

"You guys gonna join us?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at them curiously.

"Yes!" Gai said loudly, nodding.

It seemed after awhile it was no use - Lee was still acting a bit competitive and strange. He kept looking at Gaara, frowning and observing him closely. No matter what anybody tried to say to him, he barely responded. Not even Gai's foolish actions or silly, lame jokes could distract him. Gaara was still calm, eating his food silently without saying very much at all.

"It's not working." TenTen whispered to Neji, who nodded with a grim expression.

"We should find Naruto." Neji suggested suddenly, making the other look at him confusedly.

"Why?"

"He is annoying, but Naruto has a great way of bringing people together and changing them for the better. If he were here, perhaps Lee would not be acting so odd. Also, Gaara might feel slightly more comfortable amongst us." Neji explained.

"That's true, but where do you think he is?" She asked.

o

They found Naruto heading to the hot springs after eating several bowls of ramen from his favorite stand. It was one of his days off and he planned on relaxing. However, he found himself in the company of several people, and he smiled when he saw Gaara amongst the group.

"Gaara, long time no see!" He exclaimed.

The sand-wielder smiled just a little, seemingly more relaxed. "Hello, Naruto. It's been awhile."

"No kidding." The blonde said, smiling. "How are you?"

Gaara seemed surprised that he cared, momentarily touched by his kindness, before composing himself. "I'm fine...you?"

"I'm great. It's my day off. So...what exactly are you guys doing anyway? You guys need my help or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Or something, yes." Neji answered evenly. "We were wondering if we could join you." He said, looking over at Lee who had yet to stop looking at Gaara.

"Uh...okay. Sure." He replied, blinking his bright blue eyes several times. Usually people seemed to avoid him. Something was going on... "Say bushy brows, what's with you? Why are you glaring at Gaara like that?" He asked loudly, blunt as usual.

Everyone froze at those words, looking over at Lee.

The black-haired man blinked as though shocked, scratching at his neck. "I don't know what you mean exactly."

"You got a problem with Gaara?" Naruto asked, getting defensive. He didn't like it when people messed with his friends, even if it happened to be another friend of his.

Lee shook his head wildly, his black hair swishing around his round eyes. "No, no! Of course not! If anything, I admire him greatly!"

Before anyone could comment on that, three shinobi landed onto the ground. They didn't wear headbands, but everyone could sense the chakra coming from them. It was clear these were the rogue ninja. People could be heard running and screaming in the background, meaning they'd already caused some trouble.

"You're the rogue ninjas targeting this village?" Gaara asked.

Lee looked over at the redhead slightly. "Gaara, I'm going to beat more of them than you! I guarantee it."

TenTen frowned. '_He's still fussing about Gaara at a time like this?_'

'_I will not lose this time._' Lee thought, glancing over at the sand ninja who glanced at him too.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I have not involved Sasuke in this story (I usually try to involve all characters) because this is supposed to take place in the future slightly and I didn't feel like focusing on him and his whereabouts when this is Lee/Gaara. Also, yes, Neji is still alive in my story. And for those who still don't know, he technically *spoiler* died during the war._

_Anyhow, this is just a crack-fic, so details don't really matter I guess. If it sounds familiar, it's because it's heavily based upon Naruto SD (spin-off series). For those who didn't like it, I tried to warn everyone that this is a humor fic, it's not supposed to be taken seriously. It's just silly randomness involving Naruto characters lol._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning:** CRACK-FIC.** Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto._

* * *

Naruto and Neji, along with TenTen and Gai stood behind them but were still in defensive positions, waiting for them to attack or move.

Suddenly, Lee began spinning around Gaara, circling him faster and faster. Turquoise eyes kept up with the movement, watching his feet as he circled him and his sand that floated about his feet.

"I'm faster than his sand! Look at that!" Lee proclaimed proudly, going even faster.

"You are, but who cares?" TenTen shouted, looking a bit worried as she looked at Gaara's calm yet subtly annoyed look.

Gaara's sand shifted into the form of a small hand, grabbing the boy's foot gently and effectively causing him to fall forward onto the ground.

'_Lame!_' The kunoichi thought, slapping a hand against her face.

"Pathetic..." Neji murmured.

Naruto's brow twitched. "Seriously, what's your problem with Gaara bushy brows?"

The rogue ninja got fed up with whatever antics they were up to, charging at them. "What's with them?" One asked, raising a brow.

"Who knows? Let's beat them quickly, then move on the next village already."

Gaara's sand floated out of his gourd as he kept his eyes on the two flying towards him. Naruto had already taken care of the third one easily, his shadow clones doing most of the work.

"Sand Coffin!"

"Can't...move..." One said, wriggling helplessly in the sand's firm grip.

"I've got the other one!" Lee said, moving so fast the shinobi didn't see him coming, yelling out in pain as Lee kicked him from underneath into his chin roughly, followed by a roundhouse kick sending him crashing into the ground with a grunt.

"Sand Shower!"

Sand pelted the two relentlessly as Lee leapt back to stand by Gaara's side. He smirked, watching as the sand beat them down, pelting into their skin painfully. The two were weakening fast as they retreated slightly.

"I'll show you!" Lee yelled suddenly, leaping forward swiftly, "Leaf Whirlwind!"

The two were kicked continuously until they were barely about to breathe, much less focus. Once the attack finally stopped, it sent them flying back several feet and unable to get back up for a moment. Eventually, they did though, although shakily.

Naruto moved forward, determined to stop them. A hand on his shoulder made him stop, and he turned to look at Neji incredulously.

"This is their fight. Don't ask me to explain, but stand down for now." The brunette told him.

"Yeah, he's right." TenTen agreed.

"What? With my moves, I could finish those guys off in no tim-!" Naruto protested, until the fight distracted him.

'_I can't use any big moves in the village without causing destruction...so I'll just have to use the sand in my gourd._' Gaara thought, raising his arm as the sand flew rapidly towards the rouge ninjas.

"Keep it up, Lee!" Gai shouted loudly, accidentally shoving Gaara's hand down as he made a victory pump.

Gaara nearly gasped, his eyes widening as the attack gripped Lee's hand instead the rogue shinobi and crushed it somewhat. Lee cried out in pain, writhing against the sand as he tried to pull away.

"Gaara's sand hit Lee by mistake!" TenTen shouted, her eyes filled with concern. '_But the Kazekage is calm and collected, even though he missed._'

"S-Sorry." Gaara murmured awkwardly, so quiet it was barely audible. His sand armor cracked just a little as he swallowed nervously, unable to look at everyone else.

"I-I'm fine." Lee grunted in pain, clutching his injured hand. "This is nothing."

"Fall back." Gaara demanded worriedly, "You can't fight with that injury."

"No." Lee said firmly, stepping forward as he moved into his usual defensive stance. One arm was tucked behind his back, the other raised up slightly.

"What?" Gaara asked, before continuing disbelievingly, "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Yeah, why do you keep trying to one up Gaara?" Naruto asked, looking a bit irritated yet confused.

"Even if you do resent him-!" TenTen added, only to get interrupted by Lee.

"Resent?" Lee asked incredulously. "I don't resent Gaara at all. When I first fought him, I was injured so badly I thought I'd have to quit being a ninja. However, I recovered with the help of Gai sensei and surgery...I have reawakened so that I can keep chasing my dream." He turned to Gaara with a friendly grin, "I'm not competing with Gaara out of anger. I'm doing it because I'm following my 'own ninja way'. To prove that with enough hard work, I can overcome a genius! That's why I'll beat you!"

"Lee..." Naruto said, smiling a bit.

'_So that's it._' Gaara thought.

'_Well, I talk big, but I've tried forever to think of a way to surpass Gaara, and still can't come up with anything._' Lee thought, frowning a bit. '_I may have to just resign myself-!_'

"Wait, Lee!" Gai said, nearly tearing up as he smiled hugely, "I'm...I'm sorry for thinking so little of my star pupil."

"Gai-sensei..."

"You're living life to the fullest! You're glowing! I'm so moved I can't stand still!" He clenched a fist tightly, bringing it to his mouth as spun around dramatically to grin determinedly at his student.

"Ah, I see. That's it!" Lee said aloud, nodding.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted, ready to end this soon.

The rogue ninja gasped as sand hurtled towards them.

Lee quickly spun around Gaara's sand, so fast it created a huge sandstorm that was tornado-like, making it even bigger and more powerful than it was previously.

"Leaf Sandstorm!" He shouted, nicknaming their duel move.

The ninja were trapped in the fierce wind of the sand tornado, unable to move anywhere as they were tossed around, thrown forcibly out of the sand and to the outskirts of the village leaving them injured and barely able to fight.

o

At dinner, Lee beamed at Gaara. The redhead looked up at him curiously, before returning to his food.

"I thank the Leaf for its aid today." Gaara murmured quietly.

"Gaara, you really are amazing." Lee said suddenly, making the other look up with slightly widened eyes.

Everyone else was too busy talking at the restaurant table to pay them any mind any longer, except for Neji who had an eye on the two.

"It's really thanks to you that we beat those ninja today. Of course, had we let Naruto have his way, he would've beat them by himself. He's truly amazing also..." Lee murmured, looking over at the blonde.

"You know, you're strong in your own way Lee." Gaara told him, taking a sip of his drink, "You've proven somebody can be a ninja only using taijutsu. I think that's amazing."

"G-Gaara..." Lee teared up, much to the other's dismay, "Thank you for saying that, but one day I want to battle you one on one and defeat you."

"Of course. I look forward to it." The redhead said, smiling just a little.

Lee was pleasantly shocked by Gaara's behavior, even now. Naruto really had changed him for the best, along with taking responsibility as the village's Kazekage. The younger man appeared happier, calmer, and not so angry anymore. With his features relaxed, Lee even dared to admit to himself that he was beautiful. Such a wonderful face, despite the lack of brows. His emerald eyes were the most captivating, along with those full, pink lips.

'_Wait...why am I thinking about his appearance? I do not like men, after all. I really am acting weird today. Could it be that my behavior comes from more than competition...do I secretly like him?_'

"Lee?"

"Huh? Oh...I'm okay. I was just thinking about things..."

"I see..."

Naruto stood up suddenly, tossing some money onto the table that would cover his portion of the meal. "Alright guys, see you later. I'm going to the bathhouse since I didn't get a chance earlier."

"That sounds nice. We should join you." Lee said enthusiastically. "Gaara, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, we should all go. Come on, you'll like it Gaara." Naruto said, grinning.

The Kazekage felt mortified at the thought of anyone seeing him nude. It was too much for his mind to handle. As a private person, he didn't think it would be a good idea. However, when he looked up and saw two pairs of pleading eyes - one bright blue and the other a shining black, he felt he had no choice but to give in.

"Very well." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Awesome! Let's go, you guys." Naruto shouted, gesturing for them to leave.

o

It was just the boys now, or more specifically, just the three of them. It was now only Naruto, Lee, and Gaara.

As they entered the place, it was fairly empty much to Gaara's relief. They went to the changing room and the redhead nervously glanced around. He watched with widened eyes as Naruto and Lee stripped from their clothing without a second thought. This was obviously a pretty normal thing for them, causing Gaara to hesitantly also strip of his clothes. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to be left out at the same time.

"The water feels great!" Lee enthused, looking up at the sky, "What do you think, Gaara?"

He submerged himself into the water slowly, not looking at the others. "It's...nice." The Kazekage decided.

Being naked around them slowly didn't feel so strange when he saw how relaxed the other two were. Lee and Naruto had their eyes closed, leaning back against the edge. Gaara looked up at the sky, admiring the setting sun. The sky was painted in beautiful colors of blue, orange, and pink.

Lee looked over at Naruto, before glancing at Gaara curiously. His eyes glanced quickly to more private areas despite himself (he couldn't help but compare). Lee's eyes grew impossibly wider when he noticed Gaara wasn't that small. It wasn't bigger than his however, and this made him feel oddly victorious as he grinned happily.

"What are you looking at?" Gaara asked curiously.

"N-Nothing! Certainly nowhere inappropriate!" Lee shouted too loudly, a hot flush burning his cheeks.

"Wow, and I thought Jiraiya was a perv. You like guys and girls?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

Lee blushed even more, shaking his head. "No, you've got it all wrong! I wasn't looking at his-!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. Take it easy, would ya?" Naruto asked, laughing.

Gaara smiled a little, looking over at the blonde before glancing at Lee. It was pleasantly quiet after that, the three enjoying the hot springs awhile longer.

o

Lee wiped the water off him quickly by scrubbing his towel roughly against his skin, wringing out his black hair. Gaara rubbed the towel through his hair, another towel completely covering his bottom half. The blonde opened his locker, grabbing his clothes, still completely butt-naked and dripping. Naruto slung a towel over his shoulder, drying himself off swiftly.

The blonde waved goodbye to them once he was completely dressed, leaving the two alone. Lee swallowed nervously, glancing at the other man out of the corner of his eye.

Gaara was also glancing back at him, quickly snapping his head forward and a faint blush crept to his cheeks as he avoided his gaze again. Lee came to sit next to him once they were both dressed, and he gave him a friendly grin.

"Are you leaving to Suna now?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. No point in staying here anymore...although I did enjoy myself." Gaara told him.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Lee exclaimed.

Gaara smiled despite himself, finding the black-haired man's enthusiasm powerfully infectious. It was hard to stay serious around Lee the longer he was in his presence.

"I hope you visit again soon."

"I will keep in touch. Maybe you can come the Sand village again for a visit or mission." Gaara agreed pleasantly, nodding a little.

Neither one moved however. They simply looked at one another, seemingly transfixed on each other's eyes. Lee swallowed heavily, moving forward slightly but Gaara pulled back quickly.

"Lee, what-?"

"I think I might..." Lee paused, sighing anxiously, "I think I might like you, which is very foolish."

"Foolish?"

"It's foolish because I also like Sakura. I think I like her still, anyhow...she doesn't seem to like me the same way." Lee explained.

"I see. If you ask me, emotions are foolish." Gaara said, looking down suddenly, "They can make you feel many things. Not all of them good."

"True. You know, I might seem like a positive person, but I know what it's like to feel terrible about yourself."

"Hm..." Gaara gave him a tiny grin, turning to face him more. Whether it was subconscious or not, Lee didn't know, but he was happy the younger man seemed more comfortable with him now.

Lee sucked in a breath, deciding to be bold. He was young after all and as Gai-sensei taught him, youth should not be wasted. The worst thing that could happen was that Gaara would try to kill him. Okay, no, that would be horrible but it was a chance he was willing to take.

He quickly pressed his lips against the paler man's, letting his eyes close. Gaara froze at the contact, not moving at all. His eyes closed slowly when Lee kissed him deeper, biting his bottom lip slightly. As they pulled back quickly for air, the only sounds that could be heard was their panting and rapid heartbeats. Lee stood up immediately, taking a few steps away from the younger man. He paused as though ashamed, nervously looking behind his shoulder.

Gaara looked impassive much to his relief. He stood up too, coming to stand in front of him. "You didn't enjoy it. I thought as much. You don't strike me as the type of man to-!"

"What?" Lee asked, before he realized the problem, "No Gaara, I'm not walking away because I didn't like kissing you...I got nervous. I thought you might..."

"What, hurt you? I'm not that sadistic anymore..." Gaara reminded him quietly, smirking a bit.

"Actually, I thought you were going to kill me."

Gaara's nonexistent brows furrowed, his features etched with confusion. "You think so lowly of me?"

Lee panicked, his eyes going wide. "No, Gaara. It's just, if I were to be honest, you are also quite intimidating even though I admire you greatly."

"I can see that. However, I've changed Lee. You don't have to be so fearful of me. I'm also a leader now, so any person I kill would directly affect my ability to serve my village as Kazekage. If I killed people senselessly over petty things, I'm fairly sure they would toss me aside as leader."

Lee blushed as he realized how idiotic his thinking had been. Gaara was simply too beautiful and intelligent for him, that much was clear. Of course Gaara didn't mindlessly hurt people anymore, including himself. He had improved his life for the better, had taken responsibility for the same village that used to shun him for holding the one-tail beast within him.

"I have a lot of maturing to do." Lee realized, hanging his head slightly. "I might have improved my taijutsu to the point of near perfection, but I can see I am lacking somewhat in maturity."

"No, you are mature. A little lacking in common sense, though."

Lee's eyes widened. Was the feared, powerful Kazekage...teasing him? Smiling widely, the black-haired man blushed a little as he took Gaara's hand and laced their fingers together. The younger man's eyes flickered up at him uncertainly, though his head didn't move.

"This is so nic-!"

"Enough already, don't push it."

"Yes, Gaara." Lee looked over at him unsurely. "We'll still talk, won't we?"

"Of course, I'd like to visit you...and for you to visit me. I meant what I said earlier, Lee."

"Just making sure...it's just...people tend to not like me sometimes. Well actually, most of the time."

"I understand how you feel." The younger man looked over at him, "I'd like to visit again soon, actually. We could spend time at your place instead, perhaps."

Lee didn't catch the romantic meaning behind it, smiling widely. "That'll be great! A sleepover."

Gaara looked at him blankly, smiling a little. "Sure, something like that. I'd like that a lot." He agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments, their hands still linked together as they sat there on the bench. Eventually, his eyes shone with a bit of warmth as he leaned against Lee with a small smile.

* * *

_That's all! Thanks for reading!  
_

_Reviews are always appreciated. _


End file.
